


Идеальный роман

by Tinumbra



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Похоже, Джейми в вас влюблен".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный роман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fine Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230303) by [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia). 



Доктор погрузился в воду и удовлетворенно вздохнул. При нем были его резиновая утка, корабль-броненосец и одна из тех штук, которые свистят в воде. И пузыри, много пузырей. Жизнь была прекрасна. Он намылил руки, мурлыча под нос веселую мелодию, которую услышал, когда в последний раз был в Европе. Слов он не знал, но тут же кое-что придумал и начал напевать.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
  
— Да? — отозвался он на случай, если случилось что-то ужасное.  
  
— Можно войти? — спросила Зои с той стороны.  
  
— Я очень занят, — соврал он. Это была маленькая ложь, из-за которой его вряд ли будут мучить угрызения совести.  
  
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Это важно.  
  
— Я не одет! — запротестовал он.  
  
— Я отвернусь, — продолжала настаивать Зои. Она помолчала за дверью, а потом добавила: — Это по поводу Джейми.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Доктор, мгновенно забеспокоившись. Не то чтобы он с ним носился, просто Джейми очень хорошо удавалось попадать в неприятности.  
  
— Как раз об этом я и хотела поговорить, — сказала Зои.  
  
Доктор целомудренно придвинул пену поближе и прикрыл соски руками.

— Хорошо, можешь входить.  
  
Зои зашла и присела на крышку туалета.

— Я не знаю, как сказать... — начала она. — Это касается эмоций.  
  
Ох. Это совсем не по его части. Почему не киберлюди? С киберлюдьми у Доктора все отлично получалось. Он подавил желание спрятаться под водой и постарался принять беззаботный вид.  
  
— Я наблюдала за Джейми, — продолжала Зои, — и теперь думаю, что у него эмоциональный кризис.  
  
— Зои, — пожурил Доктор, — ты опять смотришь мыльные оперы?  
  
— Не понимаю, причем тут это, — обиделась она. — Просто я внимательно за ним наблюдала и потому заметила, что он чем-то расстроен.  
  
— М-м, — уклончиво сказал Доктор, — интересно, чем же.  
  
— Похоже, он в вас влюблен.  
  
Доктор несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

— Что? — выговорил он через некоторое время.  
  
— Я сказала, что Джейми в вас влюблен.  
  
Доктор не знал, что сказать. Он осторожно произнес:

— Я так не думаю, Зои.  
  
— Но он все время смотрит и прикасается к вам при всяком удобном случае.  
  
— Просто у него обостренное чувство осязания, а у меня  _очень_  красивый профиль. — Доктор чувствовал, как остывает вода и пузырьки начинают лопаться. Он сдвинул руки, прикрывая наиболее важные области, и добавил: — Думаю, Зои, что тебе показалось.  
  
— Просто я подумала, что вам лучше об этом знать, — сказала она. — На случай, если это вдруг станет важно.  
  
— Что ж... спасибо, что поделилась своими соображениями. — Он указал на дверь одной рукой, пока вторая благопристойно оставалась под водой. — Теперь можно мне заняться своими делами?  
  
Зои кивнула:

— Уверена, все образуется.  
  
  
  
Джейми лежал на кровати в своей комнате и слушал The Proclaimers. Ему нравились The Proclaimers: они правильно произносили слова и, судя по всему, очень интересовались Шотландией. Джейми такое одобрял.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в проеме появилась голова Зои.

— Можно тебя на минуту? — спросила она, стараясь перекричать "Sunshine on Leith".  
  
Джейми убрал звук и сел.

— Ага, я всё равно ничего не делаю.  
  
Зои опустилась в кресло и серьезно на Джейми посмотрела.

— Я хочу поговорить о Докторе.  
  
— Что на этот раз? - вздохнул Джейми. - Он снова склеил себе руки?  
  
— Он безумно в тебя влюблен.  
  
Джейми моргнул:

— Что?  
  
— По-настоящему, безумно, безнадежно в тебя влюблен. Разве это не очевидно?  
  
— Не очень, нет, — ответил Джейми.  
  
— Это видно по тому, как он на тебя смотрит, — сказала Зои. — Ужасно романтично.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что он, ну, один из этих... гомосексуалов?  
  
— О Джейми, не надо так! Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы мужчине влюбиться в мужчину!  
  
— Я знаю, — перебил он. — Доктор все объяснил, когда мы попали в 51 век. Просто я не думал, что он такой как они.  
  
— В общем, я подумала, что ты должен знать.  
  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
  
Зои улыбнулась немного снисходительно:

— Это тебе решать.  
  
  
  
Следующим утром за завтраком Зоуи непрерывно о чем-то щебетала, а Доктор в это время старался не смотреть на Джейми. Что если, несмотря на кажущуюся невозможность, Зоуи была права? Доктору никогда раньше не приходилось иметь дело с влюбленными в него спутниками, хотя такое, вероятно, было неизбежно при долгих путешествиях.  
  
— Так, — заявила Зои, отодвигая пустую тарелку из-под кукурузных хлопьев. — Пойду причешусь.   
  
Доктор поглядел на ее волосы. Они были такие же аккуратные, как и всегда.

— Опять? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
Она кивнула.

— Это очень важно. Что если сегодня мы встретим какую-нибудь известную личность? — С этими словами она покинула комнату.  
  
Доктор посмотрел на Джейми. Джейми посмотрел на Доктора.  
  
"М-да, — подумал Доктор, — ужасно неловко".  
  
— Э-э, — начал он.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Джейми. — Иногда она очень странная.  
  
Доктор устремил взгляд в свои кукурузные хлопья. Как понять, влюблен в тебя человек или нет? Он подумал о Йене и Барбаре и тех вещах, которые ясно намекали на их надвигающийся брак. К сожалению, это все было так неуловимо, а Доктор не был готов расшифровывать неуловимые знаки Джейми.  
  
Доктор откашлялся:

— Джейми...   
  
— Что, Доктор?  
  
— ...неважно.  
  
  
  
Что-то пропищало.  
  
Доктор сел и стукнулся головой о консоль. Тогда он сел более осторожно, а потом вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Что это было? — спросил Джейми.  
  
— Темпоральный телеграф! Это темпоральный телеграф! На него годами ничего не приходило! Я уже подумывал заменить его на чашкодержатель... — Он указал куда-то. — Зои, передай мне запись.  
  
Девушка оторвала кусок бумаги, вылезший из-под консоли, и подала его Доктору. Он читал сообщение, шевеля губами и хмурясь, на лице быстро проступало беспокойство. — Киберлюди! Кого-то схватили киберлюди! — Он засуетился, поворачивая ручки настроек и переключая рычаги. — Давай, девочка, причаливай куда нужно... Хоть раз сделай все как надо...  
  
Джейми взял бумажку там, где Доктор оставил ее, — рядом с рычагом, который открывал наружную дверь. Джейми был неграмотным, когда встретил Доктора, но теперь чувствовал себя довольно уверенно в том, что касалось письменного английского. — "Здравствуй, сладкий", — прочитал он вслух.  
  
— Цифры — это координаты, — пояснил Доктор, стукнув по консоли и потянув какой-то рычаг.  
  
— "Сладкий", — повторил Джейми. — У тебя есть знакомые, которые зовут тебя "сладкий"?  
  
— Вероятно, это предназначалось кому-то другому, — беспечно сказал Доктор. — Важно то, что кого-то захватили киберлюди. Мы должны помочь.  
  
После долгих уговоров и некоторого рукоприкладства Тардис со стоном материализовалась в физическом мире. Доктор вместе с Джейми и Зои выскочили из машины.  
  
— Спасибо, сладкий, — улыбнулась блондинка в вечернем платье, едва они появились снаружи.  
  
Доктор перешел сразу к делу.

— Где киберлюди?  
  
Женщина указала куда-то ему за спину.

— Они стояли там, где вы материализовались.  
  
— Ой. Как нехорошо, — проговорил Доктор.  
  
Блондинка приподняла точеную бровь.

— Хочешь сказать, это была случайность?  
  
— Очень неприятная смерть.  
  
Она улыбнулась.

— Ох, Доктор, твоя доброта не всегда идет тебе на пользу.  
  
— Вы ставите меня в невыгодное положение.  
  
— Не волнуйся, ты привыкнешь. — Подмигнув, она протянула руку. — Доктор Ривер Сонг, археолог.  
  
Джейми пожал ее руку до того, как Доктор успел как-то среагировать.

— Я Джейми.  
  
— А, значит, ты — знаменитый Джейми! — воскликнула Ривер Сонг и потянулась к сумочке, чтобы вытащить синюю книжку. — Видимо, ты очень ранний Доктор.  
  
— Что происходит? — вклинилась Зои.  
  
— Боюсь, я сам не вполне понимаю, — проговорил Доктор. — Одна из опасностей, связанных с путешествиями во времени.  
  
— Едва ли опасность, — отмахнулась Ривер с улыбкой. — Так или иначе, спасибо, что спасли меня, дальше я справлюсь сама. — С этими словами, и к тревожно сильному возмущению Джейми, она схватила Доктора и поцеловала.  
  
  
  
Вернувшись в Тардис, Доктор попытался разобраться в том, что случилось. Обычно женщины не бросались на него с поцелуями, особенно с таким энтузиазмом и настолько фамильярно. Наверное, это будет происходить чаще в будущем. Похоже, он станет кем-то вроде...  
  
— Она мне не понравилась, — сообщил Джейми. — Слишком самодовольная. Как ты думаешь, она самодовольная, Зои?  
  
— Мне понравилась ее прическа.  
  
— Нет, что-то с ней было не то, — заявил Джейми. — Дурные у нее глаза. Как ты думаешь, Доктор?  
  
Доктор посмотрел на друзей.

— Думаю... думаю, мне придется забыть обо всем, что только что случилось. Да, наверное, так будет лучше всего. — Он закрыл глаза. — Не напоминайте мне ни о чем, когда я все забуду: процедура не особенно приятная. — Доктор сконцентрировался, приводя в порядок мысли.  
  
— Так, — сказал он наконец, — о чем мы говорили?  
  
Джейми и Зои молча таращились на него.  
  
  
  
На подушке у Доктора лежала записка. С некоторым беспокойством он взял ее, развернул и начал читать.  
  
"Хэй, — говорилось в ней. — Я люблю тебя навеки, Мы с тобой должны быть вместе, Твои глаза как звезды прям, Вступай в мой клан".

Доктор узнал почерк. Он прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Ох, Зои, — вздохнул он.  
  
  
  
— Джейми, — произнес Доктор, — мы можем поговорить?  
  
Тот кивнул.

— Я делаю чай, хочешь?  
  
— Боюсь, этот разговор даже важнее чая. — Он потеребил свой галстук. — Зои тебе что-нибудь говорила... о чувствах?  
  
Джейми покраснел.  
  
— Полагаю, это значит да, — вздохнул Доктор. — Похоже, она вбила себе в голову, что ты и я... что мы... в общем, боюсь, что она занимается сводничеством. — Он вынул из кармана записку. — Она написала это стихотворение, чтобы я подумал, что оно от тебя.  
  
— Ох, — сказал Джейми. — Так это не ты оставил у меня под дверью дюжину роз?  
  
— Ну это уж совсем клише, — пробормотал Доктор. — Уверен, я бы придумал что-нибудь менее банальное. Но дело не в этом, — продолжил он. — Похоже, нам придётся устроить что-то вроде очной ставки.  
  
— Я подкину ей в постель пауков, — предложил Джейми. — Будет знать!  
  
— Не думаю, что это необходимо.  
  
— Можно я все равно подкину? — спросил Джейми. — Я совсем запутался, пытаясь сообразить, вправду ли... тебе нравлюсь.  
  
Доктор ощутил волну облегчения, смешанного с разочарованием.

— Давай мы все поговорим об этом в спокойной обстановке, как разумные люди, и во всем разберемся.  
  
  
  
— Но я всего лишь хотела, чтобы вы были счастливы! — воскликнула Зои.  
  
— Мы и так счастливы, — сказал Доктор. — И совершенно не влюблены друг в друга.  
  
— Нет, влюблены, — убежденно заявила девушка. — Это очевидно для всех. Люди то и дело спрашивают, не чувствую ли я себя лишней. Я не чувствую, — добавила она, — но хочу, чтобы вы признали правду, тогда я перестану ощущать, будто я любопытная старушка, сующая нос не в свое дело, — она шмыгнула носом. — И я хочу быть подружкой невесты.  
  
Доктор чуть не поперхнулся.

— Зоуи, даже если бы мы с Джейми были влюбленной парой, мы бы точно не стали жениться.  
  
— Почему это? — обиделся Джейми.  
  
Доктор уставился на него в изумлении.

— Потому... потому что не стали бы. Брак означает очень серьезные обязательства.  
  
Джейми посмотрел на свои ботинки.

— Понятно.  
  
Сердца Доктора замерли. "Почему бы нет?", — подумал он. Возможно он еще мог спасти ситуацию. Как-нибудь.

— Любящим людям не обязательно жениться. Они могут просто жить вместе. Как мы.  
  
— Получается, мы все женаты друг на друге? — в замешательстве спросила Зои.  
  
— Да, — ответил Доктор. — Так что нет никакой проблемы в том, чтобы быть влюбленными в кого бы то ни было. Чисто гипотетически.  
  
— Я надеялась, это произойдет как-то более романтично, — разочарованно выдохнула Зои.  
  
— Он совсем не романтичный, — сказал Джейми. — С ним надо радоваться тому, что имеешь.  
  
— Совершенно верно, — согласился Доктор. — Уверен, Джейми доволен таким положением вещей. Ты ведь доволен?  
  
Тот кивнул.

— Я не жду цветов с записочками о том, какие у меня милые коленки.  
  
— Ну что ж, — с облегчением произнес Доктор, — похоже, все улажено. Зои, больше никакого сводничества. Джейми...  
  
— Что, Доктор?  
  
— Коленки у тебя и правда очаровательные.


End file.
